Arena Of Pleasure
by Whisper in Blindness
Summary: They meet in a club. They dance. They kiss. But what if there is a surprise waiting for them. Rated M just to be sure. Please R&R. On Hold for now. Sorry.
1. The club

**This story was supposed to be one-shot but if you want, I can continue it. I hope you`ll like it :D.**

**BPOV**

"Alice please don`t do this to me." I said, staring at my reflection in the mirror. I must admit that I was looking gorgeous. I was wearing short sparkly blue dress that was hugging my curves perfectly . I was also wearing pair of black pumps that were making my tattoo on my ankle look even hotter. I was wearing enough make-up to make my features look perfect and my long brown hair was pin straight, shining in the light.

"You have to do it Bella. Come going to be fun. This is the coolest club in the city plus you haven`t gone out since you broke up with that douche bag."She said and looked at me meaningfully then pushed me away from the mirror so that she could fix her flawless hair. I frowned at her.

"You promised not to bring him up. He is such a jerk, he doesn`t even deserve to remember him." I said and sat down on her bed. I looked down for a second. I knew that I shouldn`t cry for him after I caught him to do it with my so called friend Tanya. I shook my head and looked back at Alice, who was looking at me sympathetically. I could see the hatred in her eyes, when she put down her hair brush and sat down with me. She hugged me and then murmured in my ear.

"I`m so sorry, Bells. I didn`t know that he was such an asshole, when I met you with him." I couldn`t be mad at her. I knew that she would never hurt me intentionally. I patted her back.

"It`s okay, Ally." She pulled back and looked at me with eyes full of sparks. She started bouncing at her spot, taking my both hands into her small ones.

"I met somebody, Bells. He is amazing and I know that is too soon to tell but he might be the love of my life." She says that for almost every single guy that she has ever dated. It was always like that. In the beginning everything was "Oh Bella, he might be the one." but in the end well ...it was something like "I will rip his balls off and nail them to his neck." Yeah, that was my best friend since childhood. She pulled back and said, blushing again.

"He`ll be at the club tonight. I can`t wait for you to meet him." She said and started bouncing again. I raised my eyebrow. So that was the reason why she wanted to go to that club so badly. I shook my head and went to my room. Oh did I forget to mention that Alice was also my roommate? Yeah, after we graduated from college, we decided to live together. She followed me and stood next to the door.

"Is Rose going to come with us?" I asked, while going to the mirror. I turned around and Alice nodded. Rose was our other best friend. We wanted to live together with her but she decided to live with her boyfriend Emmett, who was also Alice`s brother."Good." I said. When Rose attended a party, it was never boring. Never. Believe me."Where is she meeting us?"

"In front of the club. My brother is also coming." I turned around and rolled my eyes. Perfect, now everybody was going to have a date except me. Don`t get me wrong, I was really happy for my friends but it felt kind of bad to be the only one without a boyfriend. Anyways, I fake smiled at my reflection and said with even faker enthusiasm.

"Let`s go then." She grinned at me then took my hand and started dragging me to the door. We hopped into the cab, waiting for us. I rested my forehead on the cold window and started looking at the cold and dark city. Alice`s phone biped and she took it out of her purse.

"Oh, it`s Rose and Emmett. They are already in front of the club."She said and shook her head. She hated when she wasn`t in time. She patted the driver`s shoulder and I looked at her like she was insane. Why was she bothering the man, while he was driving?"Excuse me, sir but can you drive faster?"She asked and he looked at her with 'Don`t bother me, bitch' look. She pulled her hand away and frowned. When we finally arrived, Alice started bouncing from excitement .We got out of the cab and spotted Rose and Emmett. I smiled widely at Emmett. He and I had special relationship, different from the one he had with Rose and Alice. He practically ran to me and gave me one of his famous bone crushing bear hugs. I started laughing carefree. I didn`t know from how long I hadn`t laughed like that. I was trying to be brave but what HE did really hurt me. I loved him and he betrayed me. That`s all. And let me tell you, betrayal hurts like hell. Emmett let me down and went to hug his sister. I looked at Rose, who was looking dashing as always. It was kind of hard to feel beautiful around her. She smiled at me and intertwined our hands.

"How are you, sis?" She asked and I grinned because she really felt to me like she was my sister. I looked back at Alice and Emmett, who were still hugging then looked back at Rose. If I have to be honest, I`ve always felt closer to Rose. I don`t know why exactly but I just felt it. I knew that I could tell Rose everything but I couldn`t do that with Alice because most of the time she was so self absorbed that she practically refused to hear me out. For example after what happened with him I cried on Rose`s shoulder because Alice was too busy with her new boyfriend. Don`t get me wrong, I wasn`t saying that she was bad friend, I was just saying that sometimes she just couldn`t understand other people`s pain because she was too busy with her own problems. And it wasn`t like that with Rose. I knew that I could call her at 2 am and tell her that I need a shoulder to cry on and she would be on my doorstep in 5 minutes. I smiled at her and then looked down for a second.

"I`m fine, sis." I said and smiled at her but she somehow sensed my bad mood because she squeezed my hand and said.

"Everything will be alright. I promise. Now we are going to go in this club, get really drunk and forget all of our worries, right?" She asked with a wink and I started laughing.

"Hey, what`s so funny?" Asked Emmett and hugged Rose from behind. I smiled at them. They were really cute together.

"Nothing. Let`s go inside, I need a drink." They all nodded and then we linked our hands. We went inside and all I could manage to say was..."Wow." The club was amazing, it was full with people, moving with the beat of the songs, it was dark inside although there were a lot of lights, which were making the club look bigger. I smirked, when I felt how the boys were staring at me, while I was walking to the bar. Was it wrong to get a little male attention. I turned around and saw that I had lost my friends in the big crowd. Well... what the fuck. I didn`t care, they were probably dancing or making out. I was just about to order, when the DJ announced that the next song will be of my favorites - I get around by Dragonette. I smirked and quickly ordered a few shots. I quickly drank them and went in the middle of the dance floor. The song started and I started to move my hips, making all of the boys stare at me.

_9 am  
In your bedroom  
The radio alarm clock  
is set for soon  
I know you friends  
and you know mine too  
you don't tell on me I won't tell on you  
I get around- _I loved the beat of the song. I continued to dance feeling the alcohol, who was burning me from the inside, making me want to dance even more.

I looked around and saw one particularly hot guy, staring at me. I smirked at him.

_Seconds to your elevator  
from the station  
How can I resist  
that kinda invitation  
Second floor and I'm in trouble  
Gotta get me back down to street level  
I get around_

I swayed my hips, winning a few whistles from the men around me. I looked at the boy, who was still looking at me. I turned around, giving him a very good view of my ass. I moved around sensually, the boys were still looking at me lustfully and the girls were looking at me jealously. Sorry girls but not everybody is as hot as I am. I gave all of them my shit eating grin.

_Here I come when I better go  
I say yes when I ought to say no  
Here I come when I better go  
I say yes when I ought to say no_

Quietly slide away off the mattress  
Find my clothing on the bed post  
So I tip toe out of this mess  
As I slip back into last nights dress  
I get around

I turned around slowly to find that the hot guy was walking towards me. I smirked and danced towards him. He smirked as well and I moved closer to him. He put his hands on my waist, dangerously close to my ass and started dancing with me. I looked up at his face, he was even hotter than I thought he was. I put my hands on his chest and felt his heart pound like crazy against my hand. Mmm so you wanted me. I smirked and turned around my back facing him. His hands were very near my breasts and I felt my own heart pound like there is no tomorrow and felt his hands practically burning my skin. I wanted him. So badly. In this moment I didn`t care about_ him_ or about my friends. Only this hot guy, who was now pressing his erection at my back. I smirked and blushed at the same time.

_Put a little lipstick back on my face  
Blow a little kiss to you from the doorway  
walk the hall right past the stair case  
take the elevator back down out of this place  
I get around _- I slowly started rubbing my ass against him and I heard his low hiss.I smirked even wider, knowing that I have that effect on him. I turned him on. Good.

Here I come when I better go  
I say yes when I ought to say no  
Here I come when I better go  
I say yes when I ought to say no  
I say yes when I ought to say no  
I say yes when I ought to say no  
I say yes  
I say yes  
I say yes  
I say yes  
I say yes  
Say yes  
Say ya

As the song ended I took his hand into mine and started dragging him towards the toilets. I didn`t want to have sex with him right now but a good make out session won`t hurt, right. And later in my apartment we could ... well... you know. I smirked and pushed the door open. I quickly looked around, making sure that we were alone then turned around and crashed my lips into his. He dragged me roughly to him and his tongue begged for entrance. I moaned in the kiss and he pulled me even closer to him. One of my hands tangled into his hair and the other went down, feeling his abs under the shirt. My hand darted even lower, felling his muscles clench, I reached his hard on and rubbed my hand over it. He moaned and hissed at the same time.

One of his hands grabbed my ass and the other gripped my waist, lifting me up. I moved my legs around him and he walked closer to one of the walls sandwiching me between it and himself. I liked our new position because my heated pussy could freely rub against him I moaned and he pulled away to look at me.

"You are really beautiful." He said breathlessly and I blushed. He touched my heated cheek and I blushed even harder. There was something in this man that was really intriguing and in the same time intimidating. He smiled at my reaction and crashed his lips at mine again.

I didn`t know what was happening with me. I wasn`t one of those girls, who slept with the first guy, who had smiled at them. But this guy, whose name I didn`t even know, was different. Weird, right?

Suddenly my phone buzzed and I pulled away so that I could take it out of my purse. He frowned and I smiled at him. He put me down on the floor but didn`t remove his hands off of me. I took my phone out and read the text from Alice.

_Where the fuck are you? We can`t find you anywhere. Please don`t tell me that you left. Please if you are still here, go to the bar. We are waiting for you._

_-A_

I frowned. But I was having so much fun. He looked at me, questioning me with his eyes.

"It`s my friend. They are waiting for me."I said and looked at him. Oh he had such beautiful eyes. i could stare at them all night long. I cocked his head to one side.

"When am I going to see you again?"He asked and slightly touched my lips. I smiled under his fingers.

"What is your name?" I asked and he moved his lips closer to my ear, murmuring his name. I smiled and said."I`m Bella."He smirked.

"Yes ,you are. Give me your number, Bella. I want to see you again." I smiled and took a pen out of my purse. I reached out for his hand and quickly wrote my number on it. He leaned closer and kissed me passionately. Then with one last peck on the lips he went out of the toilets. I stared after him for a few moments, trying to figure out what had just happened. I shook my head and went to look myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess so I tried to fix it, then put some lipstick on my face and went out in the club. My heart was pounding like crazy so I found it really funny, when the next song went on- Help, I`m alive by Metric.

_I tremble  
They're gonna eat me alive  
If I stumble  
They're gonna eat me alive  
Can you hear my heart  
Beating like a hammer  
Beating like a hammer_

Help I'm alive  
My heart keeps beating like a hammer  
Hard to be soft  
Tough to be tender  
Come take my pulse the pace is on a runaway train  
Help I'm alive  
My heart keeps beating like a hammer  
Beating like a hammer

My heart was really beating like hammer. I smirked and looked around. I couldn`t see my friends so I just started dancing towards the bar. All the boys were looking at me again but I could only think about this one guy. I spotted the bar. Hmm, I could really use a drink right now. I danced to there and ordered a few shots. I quickly drank them and continued moving my hips at the beat of the song.

_If we're still alive  
My regrets are few  
If my life is mine  
What shouldn't I do?  
I get wherever I'm going  
I get whatever I need  
While my blood's still flowing  
And my heart's still  
Beating like a hammer  
Beating like a hammer_

Help I'm alive  
My heart keeps beating like a hammer  
Hard to be soft  
Tough to be tender  
Come take my pulse the pace is on a runaway train  
Help I'm alive  
My heart keeps beating like a hammer  
Beating like a hammer

I wondered if he was even going to call me. I looked around again, feeling a little bit dizzy from all of the alcohol that I had consumed. I turned around and finally spotted Rose and Emmett, who were dancing. They moved a little and I saw Alice, who was talking with someone. I guessed that that was the mysterious boy that she was talking about. I started dancing towards them.

_If we're still alive  
My regrets are few  
If my life is mine  
What shouldn't I do?  
I get wherever I'm going  
I get whatever I need  
While my blood's still flowing  
And my heart's still_

Alice slightly moved and I saw who was she talking to. That was the guy that I kissed a few minutes ago. The one that I gave my number to. I stopped , unable to move. I stared at them and then started to walk towards them. My head spinning from the alcohol and the music and the people. I was pushing them so that I could pass. The lyrics of the song pounding in my mind.

_Beating like a hammer  
Beating like a hammer  
Beating like a hammer  
Beating like a hammer_

As I moved closer the guy saw me and his eyes widen in surprise. What was he doing here? His staring made Alice turn around. Her eyes started to shine and she reached out for my hand. I felt numb. I let her drag me next to her. My heart was pounding and my head was spinning but the lyrics of the song kept pounding in my mind.

"Hey Bella. You are finally here. Let me introduce you to my boyfriend -Jasper." She said and took his hand into hers. I looked at Jasper, who was looking at me with eyes widen in horror. What the fuck?

_Help I'm alive  
My heart keeps beating like a hammer_

**I really hope that you`ll like it. If you want I can continue this story. Anyways, please REVIEW. :D**


	2. Explanations

**Hey guys. I hope you`ll like this chapter. Please review :D.**

**BPOV**

"Betrayal" That was the word that I kept repeating in my mind." Betrayal" My head started spinning, my throat tighten, my belly clenched and my eyes blurred. Furious. I was so furious. How could he do this to me. To Alice. What was I going to do now? How could I look Ally into her eyes? I was so mad at him. Jasper wasn`t any more different than _him. _How could I do this to my best friend? My heart started beating so fast that I thought that I was going to pass out.

"Bells? Are you okay?" Asked Alice and I realized that she was waiting for me to say something. I looked at Jasper, who was looking horrified. His eyes were wide with horror and confusion and I guessed that I looked almost the same way. I shook my head, trying to clear my it. I looked at Alice and tried to smile.

"I`m okay, Ally. I`m sorry but I think I had too many shots." She grinned at me and I saw how she squeezed Jasper`s hand. He was still looking at me with wild horror and something suddenly snapped in me. Is this how you want to play, Jazzy? Okay.

I smiled with the smile that I knew all boys loved.

"Nice to meet you, Jasper." I said with sickeningly sweet voice and extended my hand for him to shake. He looked me straight into my eyes and I hoped that he won`t see how hurt I was actually. He swallowed hardly and then extended his own hand to shake mine. I squeezed it so hard that he winced in pain. I cocked my head to one side and looked at him with curiosity. Why did he do it? He really looked like a nice guy. He had beautiful blue eyes **(AN: I wasn`t sure what color his eyes were as a human so I decided to make them blue because I just adore blue eyes :D)** , gorgeous blonde curls and very attractive body. He took his hand back and I looked at Alice, who was staring at us with very weird expression. She did this sometimes, looking at one point, not blinking almost not breathing. I was used to it since we grew up together. I asked her once about it but she just shook her head and changed the topic. I looked behind them and spotted Rose and Emmett, they were dancing/making out. I decided not to bother them and just waved my hand in front of Ally`s face. She didn`t move and I started to get worried. I looked at Jasper but he was still shamelessly staring at me. What was his problem? Yes, he screwed up but he didn`t have to show it in front of his girlfriend, right? I squeezed Ally`s hand and she jumped slightly and then looked at me with startled expression.

"All? Are you okay?" I asked and she laughed, causing Jasper to jump slightly.

"Yeah, I`m fine. I think that I had too much to drink. " I nodded my head and looked at Emmett and Rose. They were still dancing but Ally needed to go home now, I needed to go home now so I did the only thing I could. I turned around and whispered into Ally`s ear.

"Stare at Rose and Em so that they look at us. We really need to go home." She laughed at me but started starring at them. We were very drunk and despite the fact that I had just made out with my best friend`s boyfriend, we started laughing like there is no tomorrow. Jasper was staring at us like we were mad but we didn`t look away. Finally our hard work succeeded and Rose and Em looked at us. I motioned to them to come to us and they, seeing our condition, almost ran to us.

"So what`s up?" Asked Em and took Rose`s hand into his. I shook my head slightly.

"Nothing. We are just very drunk and if we want to get to our home and still be conscious, we have to go NOW." Rose smiled weirdly at us and I saw that she wasn`t any less drunken than we were.

"Are you here with a car, man?" Asked Emmett and patted Jasper`s shoulder. I guessed that he liked his sister`s new boyfriend. Well... I guessed that he had the ability to make other people like him instantly. He was definitely charming and with those blue eyes and this blonde hair... I shook my head. I couldn`t think about him that way anymore. I chanced a glance towards him and saw him talk with Emmett.

"If you want , I can drive Bella and Alice to their home. " Said Jasper and I looked at him horrified. Was he planning on spending the night in our apartment? In Alice`s room? I couldn`t take this. What if they... you know... do it. With me in the next room. After these thought I quickly sobered. Maybe this was opportunity for us to talk. To actually ask him why he did what he did.

"Let`s go." I said and took Ally`s hand into mine, dragging her to the door. She was really drunk, she could barely walk. Once we went outside, I took a deep breath. The cold air, making me relax a little but that was short lived as someone grabbed my other hand. I jumped slightly and looked at the person behind me. Yeah big surprise... it was Jasper. I looked into his eyes and saw a mixture of unreadable emotions. They were soooo blue. I shook my head again.

"Where is your car, _Jasper _?" I asked, hissing his name. He cocked his head to one side and squeezed my hand lightly. I gasped quietly and abruptly pulled my hand from his. He looked at me apologetically and I looked at him with my bitch look. "Don`t make me repeat myself, Jasper. I hate to do it." He slightly shook his head and looked at the almost unconscious Alice. Yeah, you finally thought about your girlfriend.

"It is right here." He said and pointed to a very black and very shiny sport car. Cool car, bad attitude, boy. I started dragging Ally to the car and then we had a wonderful trip to our apartment, it wasn`t awkward at all(Note my sarcasm), with Alice, sleeping on the back seat and me and Jasper having to deal with the uncomfortable silence. Once we were there, he helped me get Alice to our apartment and then to put her in her bed. We stayed next to her bed for a few minutes, just watching her. She was so peaceful, having no idea what her _soul mate_ had done. I looked at him and motioned to get out of the room. I went out too, quietly closing her door. I sighed and leaned on the door of my room. I looked around and saw Jasper preparing to leave. Oh... no, no, no. I`m so not done with you.

"Where are you going, Jasper?" I asked in a low voice. He stopped moving and then slowly turned around to look at me. It was dark in the room so I couldn`t see his face very clearly.

"Home." Sneaking out, uh? I cocked my head to one side. I started walking towards him, my high heels making low noises. I stopped directly in front of him and looked him straight into his blue eyes. I smiled at him seductively and he cocked his head and looked me from head to toe. He swallowed and I reached out for his hand. I took his it into mine and he smirked, I smiled even wider and abruptly rolled his sleeve up. My smile turned to a evil one and his smirk disappeared. I pointed to my name and number, written on his hand and raised my eyebrow.

"Why did you do it,_ Jazzy_? Why? Why did you cheat on my best friend? With me!" I tighten my grip and he winced in pain but didn`t move. He placed his other hand over mine, never breaking eye contact with me.

"It`s not what it seems, Bella. I`m not that kind of a guy, okay? Please let me explain. Please." He pleaded and lightly squeezed my hand, his blue eyes sparkling with remorse and truthfulness. I watched him for a few seconds and then slightly nodded my head. He squeezed my hand again and I realized that I was still holding his hands. I quickly pulled them away and looked at him expectantly. He pointed to the sofa and I rolled my eyes but still sat down because my legs hurt like hell. He sat next to me, dangerously close if I can add. I looked at him.

"Well...explain." I said with fake annoyance. He shifted a little and then looked down for a second. He was nervous, it was obvious. I stared at him and he finally raised his eyes.

"I`m so sorry that you had to find out about Alice like that but I don`t regret about the kiss. Never that." I blushed a little but didn`t look down. He cleared his throat and shifted in his spot again." I don`t know how to say this without making you hate me. " I opened my mouth to say something snarky but he silenced me with a gesture." I don`t like Alice anymore. She is suffocating me. We know each other from three weeks and she wants me to meet her parents! She wants to be with me all the time, she wants to know everything that I do and when I mention another girl she gets so jealous that she scares me to death." I had to laugh to that because I knew Alice and I knew that she was capable of being a scary little thing. And as much as hated myself for admitting this, everything that he said was true.

Alice was doing this to every single man that she dated. She was suffocating them and as much as they liked her in the begging, they always hated her in the end. I understood him. I grew up with the pixie after all. I wasn`t saying that she was a bad person or anything, I was just saying that she was just too pushy and that definitely scared most of the men. But still he should have ended it instead of going behind her back.

"I understand this but this doesn`t explain why you did what you did. Why didn`t you just break up with her? Why did you cheated on her? " I stood up and started pacing around the room. I had that habit, when I was nervous or worried or just thinking, I had to walk.

"I was planning on breaking up with her tonight but then everything messed up. I told you that I`m not that kind of a guy. I stopped liking her so I wanted to break up with her but then..."He trailed and I stopped pacing. I looked at him and shook my head slightly.

"But then what? You decided to have two girlfriends?" I snapped. He looked at me again, stood up and walked in front of me. He reached for my hands but I pulled them away.

"But then I saw you. You were dazzling and I just had to meet you. You were different from all from all the other girls. I was mesmerized and I wasn`t thinking about anything else but you. I knew that I was going to break up with Alice tonight so I went to you. " I looked at him, stunned by his confession. Was he making this all up I wasn`t dazzling ? I was ordinary. Beautiful, yeah but not exquisite.

I looked into his eyes and saw just how honest he was. There was no doubt that he was honest with me right now. I blushed a little but then smiled. He smiled too and reached out for my hands. This time I let him take them into his own. He gave them a little squeeze and I smiled even wider.

"I felt the same way about you." I said in a quiet voice and he grinned at me. He pulled me to his embrace and I rested my head on his chest. What was happening with me? I should have beaten this guy to death instead of hugging him. What was I going to do now? I didn`t want to let him go but I didn`t want to hurt Ally either. Don`t get me wrong, I wasn`t starting to act like Ally. I wasn`t saying that he was the love of my life or anything. I was just saying that this insanely hot man over here just told me that he was mesmerized by me. I wanted him. So bad but I had to think about my friend too. I had to talk with Rose for an advise but I knew what she would say. We had to tell Ally the whole truth.

"What are we going to do now?" Asked Jasper as if he read my mind. I pulled away and looked at him.

"We have to tell her the truth. But I have no idea how are we going to do it. I don`t want to hurt her, Jasper. She is my best friend." I stepped away from him and sat on the couch. What if this was a mistake? Maybe we had no right to tell her something like that.

"Are you sure that you want to tell her ?" Asked Jasper and took a step closer to me. I shook my head no and looked up at the ceiling. I heard footsteps and then felt him sit down on the couch next to me. He took my hand into his.

"We are going to figure it out." Suddenly there was a noise then a door slammed open and we heard a sleepy voice, asking.

"What is going on here?"


	3. Surprises

**Hope you like it. Please review.**

**BPOV**

"What is going on?"Ally asked again and started walking towards us. I quickly pulled my hand from Jasper`s before she saw something. Ally looked like hell. Her hair was looking like a nest, her eyes were blood red, her dress was wrinkled and her makeup was smudged. She shook her head slightly and winced in pain. "Are you deaf, people?" She snapped and sat on the ground, leaning on the couch. I looked at Jasper. Now what? Should we tell her now or should we wait until she is sober. I didn`t want to lie to her, I didn`t want to hurt her but how was I supposed to tell my best friend that her boyfriend cheated on her ? With me!

I looked at him for help and he shook his head slightly. I looked at her and she raised her eyebrow and then again winced in pain. I looked at my hands. I wanted to tell her now but I knew that she had a sore hangover. She was cranky, she was mad at everybody and most importantly she sometimes just switched off and didn`t listen to anybody. Right now wasn`t a good time to tell her something like that. We had to wait until morning.

"Nothing is going on." Said Jasper and looked at me for confirmation. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and nodded slightly. How could I look her in the eyes? This guilt was killing me. I chanced a glance towards Jasper, who was looking at Ally and I could see that he was opening his mouth but I couldn`t hear a thing. I guessed that Ally wasn`t the only one, who drank too many shots. I shook my head again.

"…drank too much. Do you want me to get you something?" I heard Jasper saying to Ally, who was still sitting on the ground. She smiled at him and my heart clenched.

"No, thank you. I`m good but Bella isn`t. Bells you look really pale. Are you okay?" She asked with genuine concern. I made an attempt to smile but failed epically. I didn`t deserve this concern. I just wanted it to be over. But I knew that once we tell her, I `ll lose her and that made me want to kill myself.

"I`m okay, Ally. I`m just really tired and I need some sleep." I said quietly and Jasper shifted in his seat, knowing the real reason for my bad mood. I bit my lip and Ally reached out for my hand. I didn`t deserve this. My heart clenched again.

"Are you really okay?" She asked and all I could do was to nod.

"Okay. I think I should go now, you need to rest. I`ll see you tomorrow." He said and looked at me meaningfully. He stood up and prepared to leave. Ally let go of my hand and jumped on her feet.

"You are not going anywhere! Look at the time, it`s too late." She said with outrageous voice and took his hand into hers. She looked at me for help and I looked at my watch. It was 4 am. Wow…it was kind of late or early. I didn`t know but Ally was indeed right. I slowly nodded.

"She is right, Jasper. It`s dangerous." He looked at me with angry eyes and Ally grinned at me. He looked at Alice than at me and slowly nodded.

"Perfect! You`ll sleep in my bedroom." She said and started bouncing. I frowned a little. I wasn`t particularly happy about that. But what could I say? Don't sleep in one room with your boyfriend?

Jasper wasn't looking really happy either but Ally was too tired to notice.

"Well…I`ll go shower." I said, feeling uncomfortable with this situation. They nodded and I practically ran to my room. I closed the door behind my back and leaned on it. I started sliding down to the ground, where I sat and just stared at one point. How could things mess so much since I was last in this room? I sighed again and stood up. I looked myself in the mirror. My cheeks were pink and my lips were swallowed. I touched them lightly and smiled. He said I was dazzling. He liked me. He was thinking about me. I smiled even wider. Despite the situation he somehow made me feel special. After what happened with _him _I was so hurt and humiliated that I shut myself down and started being insecure about myself. Until tonight. I smiled stupidly and looked around the room, searching for my laptop. I couldn`t see it anywhere and I growled from irritation. My room was so messy that I couldn`t find anything but I was too lazy to do something about it. Just so we are clear, my room was messy not dirty.

I finally spotted, buried under some clothes on my bed. I dug it out and turned it on. I started searching for one of my favorite songs that always cheered me up. I finally found it and turned it on. I smiled widely just from the sound of it. I jumped on my feet and went to the mirror to remove my makeup.

**Jay Loftus- Fortune Cookie**

_Your smile's the only curve that can set me straight  
Did Eve leave when Adam showed up five minutes late  
I got a devil on my shoulder  
Who cares what the angel says  
He'd probably say 'I told ya"  
But this apple tastes so great_

I started humming along with it. It was catchy. I remembered the first time I heard it. I was at Rosalie`s and we were just sitting on the floor, leaning on the couch just talking. Ally was not with us, she was too busy going out on a date. Not that we weren`t happy for her but it was kind of annoying to lose our friend every time she had a boyfriend…oops…a _soul mate._ My mistake. I shook my head slightly and turned around.

_Emotions can be sweet and sour baby  
And oceans can leave a salty taste  
I'm gonna crack you open  
Fortune cookie won't you tell me what's good tonight  
Say oh oh oh  
I'm feeling lucky come on honey let me see inside  
Say oh oh oh  
This could easily be the start of something real  
Fortune cookie won't you tell me what's good tonight  
Say oh oh oh  
Say oh oh oh_

I started dancing towards my bathroom, singing the lyrics quietly. I stripped off my clothes and quickly hopped in the shower.

_Keep your feet on the ground and your head in the clouds  
I'll keep your heart on my sleeve and I promise that I'll wear it proud  
Spend the clock like our pay checks baby  
Don't let a minute go to waste  
We'll just sit up all night talking  
Let our bodies communicate  
_

I started singing a little bit louder. See, nobody actually knew that I could sing. I was always a little bit shy to sing in public so I just told my friends that I couldn`t sing so that they won`t force me to sing in front of them or in…I don't know… a karaoke bar or something. Ally loved to go in such places and I `m sure that she would have forced me to sing by now if she knew that I actually didn't sound like a dying cat.

_Emotions can be sweet and sour baby  
And oceans can leave a salty taste  
I'm gonna crack you open  
Fortune cookie won't you tell me what's good tonight  
Say oh oh oh  
I'm feeling lucky come on honey let me see inside  
Say oh oh oh_

Jasper. Yeah I guessed that I could let him hear me. I wondered what would he think about my voice. _He _thought that my voice was beautiful. He played the guitar and we used to spend hours just sitting on his front porch singing and talking. Did I mention that I knew him since we were children? No? Well yeah…he was sort of my first in everything.

I shook my head. Why was I thinking about him? Why was I thinking about Jasper? I made the water colder and closed my eyes, focusing on the lyrics of the song and on the cold water, running down my body.

_This could easily be the start of something real  
Fortune cookies won't you tell me what's good tonight  
What would Confucius say?  
About the kind of love that we'll make  
About the kind of risk that we'll take  
I'm kind of glad that I'm here today  
Fortune cookie won't you tell me what's good tonight  
Say oh oh oh oh oh  
Fortune cookie won't you tell me what's good tonight  
Say oh oh oh_

I remembered Jasper`s face when Ally told him that he`ll sleep in her room. I laughed lightly. I had to admit that I was kind of jealous. I knew that I had no right to be but I just was. I also knew that Jasper won`t do anything with her. I don't know why but I just believed that he is not that kind of a guy. I believed him when he told me that he wanted to be with me and not with Ally. I believed that he would have ended it with Ally even if I was a complete stranger. I believed him.

_I'm feeling lucky come on honey let me see inside  
Say oh oh oh  
This could easily be the start of something real  
Fortune cookie won't you tell me what's good tonight_

The song ended and I turned off the shower. I quickly wrapped myself in a towel . I went back into my room and searched for my PJs. I sat on my bed and felt just how much my legs hurt. I scanned my room for my phone but then slapped my forehead. I had left it in my purse, which was in the living room. I frowned and went out of my room. I saw a movement on the couch but one of the walls was blocking my view. I guessed that Jasper and Ally were talking or something so I just continued walking. I didn`t want to scare them so I asked.

"Hey guys, have you seen my pur…" I stopped dead in my tracks. Ally was in Jasper`s lap, his hand tangled in her hair and hers on his face, kissing liked there is no tomorrow. They were obviously so consumed from their activities that they didn`t even hear me. My eyes were wide and full with tears. What was he doing? I`ll tell you. Stringing us both. Did it feel good, Jazzy? To lie to both of us. My heart clenched and I felt like I was going to faint. I put my hand over my mouth to cover my sobs. I stepped back and then practically ran into my room. I jumped on my bed and put the cover over my head, sobbing uncontrollably. Betrayal. Again. How much more could I take. I was feeling so embarrassed. He was probably laughing at me right now. "Ha ha. I fooled both of them." I put my hand over my moth again because my sobs were getting louder. What was I supposed to do now? I clenched to my pillow and cried myself to sleep.

My dreams were confused and full with pain and tears. Even in my dream Jasper was in my mind. The way he kissed me and then kissed Ally. How he said that I was special and was probably telling Ally the same thing right now.

Suddenly I felt a movement next to me and then somebody shaking my arm.

"Bella, Bella! BELLA! Please wake up!" I heard Ally`s hysterical cries. What, what? I struggled to open my eyes. I was met by Alice`s scared face. My eyes widen. Something was wrong. She was never scared. I quickly woke up and sat up. Ally started sobbing and I grasped her shoulders.

"Ally? What`s wrong? You are scaring me. Are you okay?" I asked in panicked voice. She raised her eyes, tears streaming down her face.

"Your brother is in a hospital."

**Sooo? How was it?**


	4. The Hospital

"What?!" I screamed and jumped off the bed. My head spun around and my eyes started burning from my tears. My heart started beating so fast that for a second I thought I`m going to pass out.

Not him, not my little brother. Tears started streaming down my face as I looked at Ally, who came to me and took my hands in hers. She looked down for a second.

"Your mother called. He`s been in a car crash. He is a hospital, he`s been there for a few hours but were able to identify him and call your parents half an hour ago . Get dressed, Jasper will drive us to the hospital." She squeezed my hands and I could see in her eyes that she was almost as scared as I was. But that was Ally, she always tried to be brave and right now I really appreciated it. I was panicked enough for both of us. I wiped my tears, tears were not going to help him or me. I had to go to this hospital as soon as possible, I had to be there for my family.

I started looking for some clothes. I found a pair of skinny jeans, a dark blue shirt and one black leather jacket. My hair was a total mess so I started French braiding it, while walking to the living room to put on some shoes. I my head was still spinning, partly because of the alcohol but mostly because I was trying not break down and turn into a sobbing mess. I was just reaching for my purse, when a light in my head turned on. I turned around and looked at Ally, who was putting on some jeans and a T-shirt. She sensed me staring and looked at me with raised eyebrow.

"Bella are you okay?" She asked with concern and went closer to me. She touched my hand as memories from last night started flooding my mind. My throat clenched and I shook my head.

"He is not going to drive us." I said with a quiet voice and turned around trying to hide my expression. I was hurt. And right now I couldn't think about anything else but my brother so I had no intensions of spending quality time with my best friend`s _soul mate_. I really wanted to talk with him and sort things out but with my brother being in a hospital it was definitely not the best time for this. I didn't want to see him and humiliate myself again. I could only imagine what he was thinking. Probably he was extremely full of himself for stringing both of us along. I was fully aware that I had some sort of feelings for him and I was hoping that by avoiding him they will disappear but again I knew that we had to sit down and talk (more like yell) this through. I had no intensions of letting him ruin my best friend and me along the way.

Ally squeezed my hand and I shook my head, trying to get rid of these thoughts. It was not the time for this.

"Bella? Why not? Do you have problems with him?" Oops! What was I supposed to tell her now? YEAH, I have I huge problem with him! He broke my heart and is about to break yours? I shook my head slightly, trying to figure something out. I sighed, there was no way to say this without telling her the whole story and I didn't have the time right now. Oh, why was I even having this conversation? My brother needed me NOW! I pinched myself for being this stupid. We were wasting time. I grabbed her hand and started dragging her to the door.

"Let`s go." I just said. We took the stairs because I couldn't bear the thought of waiting for the elevator. I was already feeling guilty for wasting time thinking about Jasper the Asshole.

We finally went downstairs and I immediately spotted his shiny car. I bit the inside of my cheek and dragged Ally to the car. She looked at me with unreadable expression and motioned to me to get in the front seat. I opened the door and quickly went in. And here he was in all his glory- The Heartbreaker . He looked at me with concern and sympathy and reached out to touch my hand. I flinched back and he looked at me with surprise. I gave him my best bitch look and he looked even more stunned. Yeah, he was probably wondering why his master plan wasn't working. He opened his mouth to say something but I silenced him with a gesture.

"Drive." I ordered and with one last look he nodded and sped the car. I leaned my forehead on the cold window, my face away from Jasper. Different scenarios started rushing through my mind. What if he was fatally injured or what if he was in coma? What if he was… A tear rolled down my cheek. I couldn't even think about it. What was I going to do without him? I couldn't imagine a life without him. My little brother. We used to be together all the time when we were kids but then I moved out from our parents` house and he went to college and I started work and we just stopped seeing each other every single day. We still talked over the phone and saw each other but not every day as we used to. And I missed that. And now I regretted not seeing him more often. What if I never got the chance to look into his beautiful eyes again?

Tears started streaming down my face again. The last thing I wanted to do was to cry in front of public but I couldn't help it. I was too damn hurt and too scared right now to think about it.

"Everything is going to be okay Bells." Said Ally in a quiet voice and touched my shoulder. I didn't answer and just bit my lip. She didn't know that. I didn't know that. Nobody knew that.

I took my phone out. I didn't want to disturb Mom because I could only imagine what she was feeling but the waiting was killing me. I dialed her number and after a few seconds I heard her voicemail. I hung up and tears started rolling down my cheeks again. She always picked her phone. Suddenly I felt a hand touching mine. I jumped slightly from surprise.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to get you something?" Asked Jasper and squeezed my hand slightly. I have to admit that despite everything it kind of felt nice. His big hand holding my small one. I looked at him and I swear that I saw genuine concern and sadness in his eyes. I looked at him for a second before realizing that I was still holding his hand in front of Alice. I pulled from him and for a second hurt crossed his blue eyes. Hurt?! Why was he hurt? I was the one who was supposed to be hurt. Anger blurred my eyes for a second.

"I`m not okay. But I will be once I make sure that my baby brother isn`t dead so can you please just drive." I said in a bitch tone and his eyes showed his surprise and hurt. I knew I was acting like a bitch but I couldn't help it. As if he didn't know what he did. And why was I feeling bad for snapping at him? He deserved it. But really felt bad, guilty. I didn't want to hurt him but once again nothing stopped him from hurting me. I looked at him again. He looked amazing. He was dressed in his yesterday clothes but it was the first time I was seeing him in the sunlight and I admit that he was looking better than I remembered from last night. His hair looked like liquid gold and his blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. But again he did what he did last night.

I leaned my head on the window again. After a few minutes I realized that Ally wasn't talking. She usually talked all the time. I turned around to look at her. Poor thing. She was dozing, her head leaned on the window. I looked at my watch. It was 7 am. I went to bed at 4 am and after their_ activities_ I guess that they barely had any sleep. I clenched my teeth and looked at Jasper with my bitch look. I needed to think about something other than my brother . If I started thinking for even second, I knew that I will come up with different and terrifying scenarios. So I decided to make him confess.

"Did you have fun last night Jazzy?" I asked in sickly sweet voice. He looked at me with surprise than looked at Ally. He shrugged his shoulders. And looked back at the road. I was really impatient to get to the hospital but I knew that it was for the best to not pressure the driver to speed up. After all that`s how my brother got in this mess. Was he driving? Was he deadly injured? I felt how my eyes were filling with tears again and shook my head to clear my head. I had to remind myself that there was no use of tears. I pinched my hand and looked at Jasper, who looked completely speechless.

"Um… I don't know what you are talking about. " I clenched my fists. Yeah, you had nooo idea. I believed you dude, seriously. Note my sarcasm.

"I think you do." I said stubbornly . I needed to be bitchy right now. This had to be the worst two days in the history of time. First, I was dragged to a club against my will, second, I met a hot guy and we made out (That wasn't so bad, if I have to be honest.), third, this insanely hot guy turned out to be my best friend`s _soul mate _, fourth, this same guy convinced me that he actually liked me and that he wasn't a bad guy, fifth, I believed him, sixth, I caught him making out with my best friend and also his _soul mate _, seventh, my brother was in a hospital and eighth, the hot guy was driving me to the hospital with his sleeping girlfriend in the backseat. Great, uh?

"Do you mean the club?" He asked and I rolled my eyes. He knew exactly what was going on. I bet he was enjoying every second of his sick little game. Too bad it was about to be ended.

"No, I don't . I mean later, in our apartment. Did you have fun sweetie?" I asked with a sweet, sweet voice. He looked at me like I was insane. He clearly didn't know what I was talking about and I was extremely surprised by that. I mean usually when you did something wrong, you were looking guilty after that, right? But he was looking like he had no idea what I was talking about. Was he really that good at acting?

"Are you okay Bella?" He asked with a concern and I clenched my teeth. Was he really thinking that I am this easy? Was he thinking that just by looking at me with his big blue eyes and innocent expression I will forget all the wrong things that he did? I was just opening my mouth to say something, when I saw that he was entering the hospital`s parking lot. Finally. My belly clenched into knots and I bit my lip. I took a deep breath, trying to concentrate. Suddenly I felt a hand squeezing mine.

"Are you okay? Did I do something wrong? " I looked at him with wide eyes. Did he really just ask me that? I pulled my hand from his and looked at the sleeping Alice. I didn't want to wake her up. I looked at Jasper and opened the door. He was still looking at me with confusion and genuine concern. I had no time for this but I just wanted to let him know.

"I saw you with Alice last night." He froze for a second, my words sinking in his mind. His eyes widen, full with fear and guilt. He opened his mouth to say something but I closed the door and started almost running to the hospital.

As I entered it all the dark thought I was trying to ignore, flooded my mind. My throat clenched again and I looked around. I went to the receptionist and said my brother`s name. They informed me that he was on the third floor , resting. I let out a deep breath. So he wasn't dead. I rushed to the elevator, trying to call my mom again. I heard a quiet beep and the elevator`s doors opened. I bit my lip and went out, looking around to find my mom or dad. I finally spotted them, they were standing in front of a room, my mom was leaning on my father, her face puffy from her tears. My throat clenched.

"Mom! Dad!" I almost ran to them. They turned to look at me and both of them looked relieved that I was there. My mom opened her arms and I went directly into her embrace. She hugged me tightly and started crying quietly on my shoulder. I started rubbing small circles on her back but soon I found myself sobbing as well. I felt my dad hugging us both, resting his chin on my head. All my worries flooded my mind, I tightened my grip around my mom. God, please let him be okay.

After a few minutes my mom pulled away and took my hands into hers. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Mom? What happened?" I asked with raspy voice. She shook her head slightly, her eyes filling with tears again.

"All we know is that he has been in car accident. The police called us, he`s been here for a few hours but they found his ID in his car an hour ago. There is a doctor in his room right now. We are waiting for him to tell us how is your brother." She said with a shaky voice and tears rolled down her cheeks. She leaned on my dad, who looked really scared but I saw that he was trying to be brave for the sake of Mom. I took his hand in mine and he squeezed it gently. I put my hand around his waist and started waiting.

It seemed like hours to me. All kind of bad thoughts crossed my mind and in the end I felt like my head was going to explode. I started pacing around, unable to stay in one place.

Suddenly we heard a low click and a doctor went out of the room. Me and my family exchanged glances , we were all scared of what he was about to say. We went closer to him. The doctor was in his late fifties, was tall and skinny, his hair looked unnaturally black and his teeth were too white to be natural. But I liked his eyes, they were forest green and looked calm. I didn't really like him but I hoped that he had good news. He cleared his throat.

"Mister and Missis Swan?" He asked and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Who else could it be? Santa and The Red Riding Hood? My parents nodded . " Your son is going to be okay. He has a broken leg, broken ankle, bruised ribs and slight concussion. But he is going to be fine, he was really lucky." We all simultaneously let out a deep breath of relieve. My mother smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back and smiled on my own. I felt like tons of bricks fell off my chest, I could finally breathe again. My dad hugged us both.

"Can we see him?" He asked and the doctor cocked his head to one side. He smiled and nodded." But one at the time. He asked for his sister. I assume this must be you?" He asked and looked at me from head to toe with a look I didn't like. My face scrunched in disgust, when his eyes stopped at my breasts and stayed there for a long time. Perv! I cleared my throat and looked over to Mom and Dad, who were so relieved that weren`t even noticing that their son`s doctor was eye fucking me. I looked at him with threat in my eyes.

"It`s me." I said and he nodded, motioning me to enter the room. I took a deep breath and my parents nodded to me. I was kind of scared to see what my brother looked like. I`ve always been afraid of hospitals and my stomach always clenched whenever I saw blood. But it was my brother, who we were talking about so I took another deep breath and pushed the door open.

I gasped but then smiled. There he was. Pale blonde hair, baby blue eyes…

"Mike! Are you okay?"

**Sorry that this was a short one. Before you start hating me for not telling Alice I promise that they will tell her probably in the next chapter.  
**

** And Jasper isn`t the jerk you all think he is. You can relax now :D. And I plan this story to have some good lemons so please keep reading.**

**Oh and by the way, you are more than welcome to give me ideas. I`m opened for them. :D  
**


End file.
